kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser's Castle
"What is this strange, colorful place? Have we been eating mushrooms?" Welcome to Bowser's Castle, a Kongregate chatroom that is currently owned by RothyCat. Oh, and please do mind the lava pits, we work hard to keep them at optimal temperature. contributions and edits to our room's wiki are welcomed. If revision is required, feel free to ask why and how it needed to be revised. Rules and Regulations Bowser's Castle is a wonderful chat room, filled with happy users, enjoying their multitude of games, and keeping up conversations with others. We'd like to keep it that way. These rules are constituted by Kongregate, in the name of Kongregate, for Kongregate. Featuring a great community, relatively good moderator participation, and molten lava pits, BC is one of the more active rooms on Kongregate.com. Expect to make a friend here, but be prepared for the game-loving geekery that its regulars are notorious for! Teh Important Stuff 1. Don't be a troll 2. Harassing others is not allowed. 3. Promotion of illegal activity is not allowed. 4. Excessive profane or abusive language is not recommended. 5. Don't feed the trolls. 6. Don't spam. 7. Inappropriate links that are posted or given out is illegal. 8. Use appropriate username and profile pictures. 9. Don't role-play excessively (Emotes are good, anything involving excessive violence or multi-paragraph macros are bad). 10. Any excuses referring to "Little brothers" or diseases such as "Tourette's Syndrome", although the effort is commended, shall be discredited. 11. Please speak in the designated room language only, in this case, English. If you wish to see the full details provided on these rules, go to the "Code of Conduct" section on Kongregate, or follow this link http://www.kongregate.com/pages/conduct The Fine Print Like most rooms, Bowser's Castle has some unspoken guidelines that are unique to the room environment. Like all chatrooms on Kongregate, the Rules of Conduct may be upheld differently from moderator to moderator, so if anything needs clarification, please feel free to ask the Resident Mod or Room Owner. 1. When you walk into this room, you're speaking English. There are plenty of chatrooms on Kong that cater to all world languages, so by all means don't feel limited if you're lucky enough to be multilingual! Just be sure to speak your language of choice in the designated chatroom, which is listed in the Rooms List as well as the Room Description. A few rooms, like Tower of Babel, allow all languages to be spoken at any time. Come one come all! 2. Don't post any links leading to innapropriate websites or scam sites. No one wants to help you get points at lockerz. 3. Don't be a troll, and don't act like one. Simple as that. 4. Spam is not tolerated, unless you have a side of fried rice and a biscuit to eat along with it, then it's delicious. 5. Caps Lock is not cruise control for cool. Room Owners (Both Past and Present) Current Room Owner: Rothycat - Contrary to popular belief, yes she IS a girl, and yes, she DOES exist on the internet! Rothy, aka "Roffins", aka "Roffy", aka "Rothtafarian", has been on the Kong scene since 2008 and took ownership of Bowser's Castle roughly a year ago, when it was then known as "Out of the Blue". Changing the name to something a bit closer to her own nerdly desires, Bowser's Castle has flourished into a lively, albeit sometimes chaotic, community of gamers and youthful hearts alike. Hailing from Seattle, Washington, Rothy is an avid gamer and adores reading, drawing, and pwning noobs with her banhammer when the situation arises. Past Room Owner(s): KakkoiiBishounen Regular Moderators Ares_ - I feel myself to be very regular (could it be the high fiber diet?). Say hi if you see me, i often even reply :) Dragoneye904 - Weeehee! BC! Fnar3221 - Hello, I'm one of the newer regulars and one of the newest Moderators as of September 8th, 2010. Inducted into Bowser's Castle and so far loving all of its colorful and wacky inhabitants. Mr. Fnar3221 likes the "Dubstep" and "DnB" genres of music, can usually be found listening away to the songs on volumes not meant for human ears, ranting about those damn kids on his front porch and enjoying the finer things in life. Imbulletproof - MarikoYoshida - Mousethecat - <3 xela248 - Hey there! I'm Xela and I like talking to people! I don't care where you're from or what colour your skin is- you are my friend. Peace and love <3 List of Visiting and Well Known Moderators MrSpontaneous - Razzi3l - Storageheater - XxAchillesxX - xXPoeXx - Serendipity2009 - List of Regulars Before adding your name to this list, please check with the room owner and/or other regulars to see if you qualify for the list. 1132 - angelee33 - ArianaBanana - Arkive - Has a beard. aturtledoesbite - Hello. As you may already know, my username is aturtledoesbite. Why? It just is. Anyway, I'm just a guy that hangs out in the Castle. You can usually find me there after 3:00 P.M. in United States Central time (whatever it's called) whenever I feel like talking to people. I've found a lot of friends in here, so drop on by! bert1432 - Cyberhammer - Dedwynde - DefJam - Ohai! I'm Def, one of the newer Regulars, I'm friendly and most times tame, so if you see me you may say "Hello!", the next thing you know I will be offering you crumpets and tea. Grats to our new mods Ares and Fnar! Doctalen - XBL gamer tag is Doctalen feel free to add me just say who you are.Also for more info about me read my kong profile bio. DrPickel - what can i say i am who i am EmpressCrane - Oh, Hai there =) I am a low drama regular and I love intelligent conversations. I don't tolerate racism or trolls. Send me a message and say hi! Fomortiis - Geneforge owns, man. Now, a message from our sponsor: KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! godzuki - gogurt12 - goldenbullet - Hi. My name is "goldenbullet" as indicated by the little blue thingy over there←. I'm working on the Wiki, helped created this one with the help of Fnar3221 and Rothycat who are listed somewhere over there ↑. Give any of us a shout if you want something added or changed on here! Golly_Greg - Halodu3de - I_like_toast - iDoomPotato - Jujitsu788 - kegso - Meh just ask stuff about me in chat KillerShadow90 - Video Games take up a large portion of my time. (that includes kong) other than that U CANNOT KNOW ABOUT ME *disappears into the shadows* Kiseke - Friendly unless you do something that agitates me ;D kiteless - http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/koopashellkoopashell - Add me on XBL, and I'll play Halo: Reach with you. My account name is Koopashells. Just tell me who you are on Kong first, though! Also, check out my new wiki: http://archipelagoofdreams.wikia.com! Koopashell 13:44, January 7, 2011 (UTC) lauz1098 - Layries - linkisgreat7 - People can either call me a noob or a veteran... thing is, I've been around here for a while. But no matter how I try, I can STILL not find Princess Zelda. I'm hiring a 24/7 search team. If your Ganondorf, don't worry, I will hunt you down. Magicant - Hey I'm Magicant! Usually, I'll be playing flash games. Yanno, because its kinda Kongregate.. Other than that, I've made quite the colorful selection of friends here so if you get a chance, show me who you are, and we may just also become friends! Yay! magmamaster8 - Natamora - For teh lawls Ness1010 - NihilistMachine - I am the witty new addition to Bowser's Castle. You will find me most days chilling out listening to Dubstep with Fnar3221 and being the good ol' witty guy I am. Also, you might find me trying to make dry humor not fail over the interwebs. Sabin7 - Hello, my name is Sabin7. I can proudly say that I've been on Kong for a while, and a generous portion of that amount has been in Bowsers Castle. The people who I first met there I will not forget: RothyCat, Codeman101, Angelee33, Batzilla, Odins__Raven, Koolfoo3, and Unit53374. Shadow10101 - sirducken - SonicOkami - Half legendary blue supersonic hedgehog, Half mystical wolf goddess from japan, this is the result of such a mysterious fusion. Sun_Zhu -Um...hello. I'm, er...Sun_Zhu the, um...Lord of the Sword. terrag511 - wait......what? tharak - Confusedness- Its a way of life. thepimpage - Unit53374 - Hey! I'm Unit! I don't think i've ever been to another site in my life, and if I have, than it was a mind control experiment by the Feds... vesparian - warlic97 - werewolfbabe - wolffang_1000 - x_Snake_Eyez_x - Hello! I'm Snake. I can often be found lurking around Bowser's Castle in one of my six accounts: x_Snake_Eyez_x, MrLogic2, x3_Burninator_x3, DeathByOverwork, ThingsIDontDo, and Shattered_Glass. I can use my intelligence to thwack any troll out of the park! x3_Hades_x3 - Hello, I'm Hades (just call me hades lol no need for "x3") , yes I'm a female. Yes, I know thats odd only thing I can say is deal with it. :D I can be aggressive at times but it only means that I care. Other then that I tend to be pretty easy going unless you start'ah trolling then.. you are in for it deep ._. but anywho :D BC's the place to be! 15b80246-356a-4722-887f-c881760d2b791.03.01 Dragon_killer123 I just want to say, Ooh something shiny to distract me. "Now I get it" List of Upcoming Regulars Within a grace period of two weeks, the room owner and/or current regulars will discuss to whether these individuals should be inducted into our prestigious list of regulars. Jirachi120- maffo666 Gamerpwnage50- All across the country, coast to coast. People always say, what do you like most? I don't want to brag, I don't want to boast. I always tell 'em, I like toast!. YEAH TOAST The Definition of a Regular A regular is simply put, someone who contributes to the chat room on a constant basis. This can be achieved in any way. Make some friends, be mature, and have some good conversations. By simply being nice, your're already moving closer to the goal. Level doesn't make a difference in being a regular, it's all about how you act. 'How Regulars are Chosen' There is no "official" means to becoming a regular, if we see your face often enough and we like you, you're in! Room Quotes Anything you find funny or interesting that was said can be added here. Just make sure it was said in Bowser's Castle... And not in some silly Princess's castle! March 30, 2010, 4:11 PM (Pacific Time): Bowsers' Castle contemplates their place within the Force. MrSpontaneous: must make some moments awkward Rothycat: Don’t you do that constantly anyhow Spont? MrSpontaneous: make moments awkward? MrSpontaneous: You know it. Rothycat: Dark skippy! Rothycat: darn* MrSpontaneous: haha Rothycat: “Dark skippy” sounds like evil peanut butter. Ryoga1231: lol MrSpontaneous: It uses the force to choke you? Ryoga1231: “the official PB of the dark side….” MrSpontaneous: dark skippy always makes the bread land peanut buttered side down. June 30, 2009 (unknown time stamp): aleeg96: is rothy okay with you eating him Rothycat: Ale, that sounded wrong on so, so very many levels. XD Unit53374: ... I think I remember that, one time, we got in a fight about Rothy Cookies... I'm not entirely certain though... (bloody Memory Retention issues *grumble*) On April 22nd, 2010, at approx. 7:41PM (Eastern Mountain Time) the start of a rant by our very own, LunacyVII, was humorously interrupted by Unit53374 Fnar3221: I hear a story. Fnar3221: What's on your mind, Lunacy? LunacyVII: Impossible geometries, lines and colours and shapes the human mind barely comprehends Unit53374: ooh a story! April 16, 2010, 11:37 AM (Pacific Time): VampireGhost: -drinks some milk- assassin360: i love milk DastardlyDave: I love tacos. VampireGhost: I love cookies kegso: i love chicks :P Rothycat: I love lamp. May 13, 2009, 8:52 PM. (Eastern Mountain Time) Unit53374: i need to recharge my debatron itf Unit53374: no itf Fnar3221: No itv. Unit53374: and the past now as well Unit53374: v? Fnar3221: Ventures. Unit53374: i the ventures? Unit53374: in Fnar3221: ... Yes? Unit53374: well, what does that mean? Fnar3221: Figure it out. June 05 2010, 1:50 AM (British Summer Time) - Hilarity ensues when London and USA sayings are taken the wrong way... goldenbullet: You don't have to be manly to enter a bathroom. xela248: You don't have to be manly to enter a toilet. TheH21: A USED toilet... goldenbullet: Enter a toilet? xela248: It's what we call the bathroom here. xela248: Because we're just that classy :P goldenbullet: I really don't think I'd want to enter a toilet. xela248: It's London for bathroom! goldenbullet: Sounds quite disgusting, mind you. Who knows what else has been in there other than fecal matter. xela248: It means bathroom. >.< June 07, 2010 Around 7:30PM EDT time zone - When mods get too in touch with their instincts. Ahhhnold: everybody, now here you can see a mod in it's natural environment MrSpontaneous: heya koopa Ahhhnold: careful now, they are very territorial MrSpontaneous: *pees on Ahhhnold* girlofkevgz: Yes girlofkevgz: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWw Ahhhnold: I have just been claimed June 19, 2010 - 02:07 AM BST (British Summer Time)- Sword vs Bat'leth. thepimpage: the katana looks nice on my wall xela248: The Bat'leth looks nice in my hand. thepimpage: some people hang paintings thepimpage: i hang swords xela248: Some people hang swords. xela248: I hang people. :D x_Snake_Eyez_x: Like x_Snake_Eyez_x: me! thepimpage: the batleth looks heavy as hell xela x_Snake_Eyez_x: OH GOD! Imbulletproof: hahaha point to xela xD x_Snake_Eyez_x: Bad timing. June 22, 2010 - 9:49 PM x3_Hades_x3: -coughs up- Ach.. Achh Hahhh.. -jumps down out of bullets hands and finds a corner- Acch.. -coughs up hair ball which is Magi- Magicant: ... Magicant: -Spreading- I'm a beautiful butterfly! x3_Hades_x3: And thus Magi was reborn! June 26, 2010 - 10:29 AM Eastern Mountain Time GraveHorizon: What about the element... xela248: OF SURPRISE! GraveHorizon: ...of SURPRISE! GraveHorizon: Damn, ninja'd. xela248: Ninja'd. xela248: And again. :P GraveHorizon: Nija'd your ninja'd. GraveHorizon: Biatch. xela248: Ha! GraveHorizon: *Ninja'd xela248: I win! goldenbullet: Wow, you ninja'd on ninjaing your ninja. GraveHorizon: Damn this keyboard. goldenbullet: That's pretty coincidental. xela248: Yeah, I'm pretty awesome. June 27, 2010 Around 9:15 Eastern Mountain Time NihilistMachine: It's the eye of the tiger, its the thrill of the fight. aturtledoesbite: You may have the eye of the tiger, but you have the reflexes of a sloth. skudz: o.O NihilistMachine: Says the one that just got hit with a baseball bat. aturtledoesbite: Hey! Now no amount of reflexes can defend someone from a baseball bat! July 12, 2010- 22:30 BST (British Summer Time) - Comebacks taken to the next level Ahhhnold: If I were a man with gills, I would be a fish! aturtledoesbite: If I were a fish with man, I would be a gills! July 19, 2010 - About 7:40 PM (Central Standard Time) - What happens when a simple misspelling is taken too seriously... Charlemagne97: or her staff sux at amth Charlemagne97: either way x_Snake_Eyex_x: *math Charlemagne97: and amth Charlemagne97: they probably suck at that too x_Snake_Eyez_x: Is amth a word? Charlemagne97: idk Charlemagne97: doubt it though aturtledoesbite: Amth? No. x_Snake_Eyez_x: No, because my spellcheck is awesome. aturtledoesbite: ^ x_Snake_Eyez_x: ... aturtledoesbite: Yes? x_Snake_Eyez_x: ? x_Snake_Eyez_x: The answer is no, "amth" is not a word. x_Snake_Eyez_x: I was not responding to your post. aturtledoesbite: Um, are you talking to me? Charlemagne97: lol x_Snake_Eyez_x: I dunno. aturtledoesbite: Because I'm confused x_Snake_Eyez_x: Are you talking to me? aturtledoesbite: I think so... Layries: Arr you be talkin' to me? aturtledoesbite: ...Maybe. 24th July, 2010- 17:55 BST (British Summer Time) TheH21: In fact, with sack, you could even earn some money. Mushyrooms: Especially if you have sack, crack, cat and a video camera all in one room. August 4th, 2010, 12:28AM (Eastern Mountain Time) Fnar3221: He's managed to reset my pages at least a dozen times this past 3 days. dragoneye904: Moths are generally annoying :P Fnar3221: Like, when I was about to get my hard badge kind of resets. Fnar3221: You ever saw an angry Mr. Jack? dragoneye904: Ouch. dragoneye904: Nope. Fnar3221: It's not a pretty sight. dragoneye904: I have yet to get an impossible badge.. magmamaster8: any impossible badge? Fnar3221: My eyes bulge out of their sockets, cheeks go a nasty shade of purple and blue and my teeth start to elongate and grow more curvy. GraveHorizon: Gross. Fnar3221: Also my neck gets skinny for some unknown reason and I get a LOT more hairy. dragoneye904: Sounds like my mother. dragoneye904: I mean.. dragoneye904: Cats say meow. August 18th, 2010, 3:14PM (Eastern Mountain Time) Storageheater: oh thank god I can mute this game Storageheater: Also, what's wrong with her bellybutton xela248: I wondered that! Mousethecat: Is it like mine? Mousethecat: Mine goes in and out Mousethecat: it does both! Storageheater: you know, it...might? It's more like it's...a line Storageheater: Perhaps she's a glove puppet xela248: My sister's one does that, Mouse. :P August 19th 2010 02:01 AM British Summer Time NihilistMachine: Your use of bologna is intriguing as well as disturbing Dragon. Monday, November 08, 2010 Eastern TIme PM aarongiordano: u guys are all stupid u play to much video games y dont u at least talk about chicks or some thing and im not the stupid 1 eather cus this is my brothers nae not mine PM koopashell: I was suprised when i got skunked in my first invasion match PM Natamora: I don't want to talk about chicks. I like boys more. PM koopashell: aaron, this is a gaming site PM koopashell: I like chicken more, personally November 23rd 2010 1:00 PM Northwest Pacific Time- When sanitation is taken a little too far. TheH21: It clears your nostrils in the same way that getting blown up by a bazooka sanitizes your clothes. Gamerpwnage50: My house smells of chlorine Smashingz: 2 up ^^ Magicant: I swear H21, one of these days someone's going to believe you. Gamerpwnage50: LOL Magicant: And sanitize their clothes with bazookas. November 24th 2010 10:00 AM Northwest Pacific Time- An example of how little Europe is known from America. xD Magicant: I know where Croatia is. xela248: It's on Mars, right? xela248: *joke* Sabin7: I thought all the Croatians died and disappeared or something? Magicant: Sorta southern Europe right? Sabin7: Oh wait, that was Roanoke. EcCeterum: ... Nov 30th 2010- 00:10AM GMT - I wasn't feeling very well that day. BashPro: xela are u girl? xela248: Bash, I am indeed female. BashPro: cleaver girl ;-) xela248: o.o BashPro: are u playing fun game? xela248: Bash. I feel ill. If you creep at me, I WILL vomit at you. Jan. 23- We all love natas on the wall. Koopashell 00:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC) PM Magicant: 51. PM Natamora: 51. PM koopashell: 51 types of natas? PM linkisgreat7: Turtle, can I work on the story of this RPG? PM Magicant: Epic. PM koopashell: 51 Natas on the wall? PM Natamora: 970 to level. PM Natamora: Take one down, pass her around? O_o PM Magicant: Yush. PM Natamora: wat. PM koopashell: 50 natas on the wall! January 26, 2011 - 9:26 pm EST oblivieon: dpeanutbuter oblivieon: GraveHorizon: Double peanutration? Never This didn't happen. Nonexistant. Derp. Around 1:00 Eastern time xela248: Nope. My room's an open room. hellooworld: lol xela248: Because I'm open like that. koopashell: Hahahahaahhhaa koopashell: haahahahahahaah xela248: According to eHarmony. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes